Destronando a los Vulturis
by Isuldory
Summary: Que pasaría si luego de Amanecer los Rumanos deciden destruir a los Volturis... los Cullen, los nuevos reyes?, la mansion en Forks?. y nessie y jake?/es mi primer fics espero les guste B&E J&N A&J R
1. Introducción: noticias inesperadas

**Bueno aqui les dejo esta nueva historia espero que les guste la idea, prometo actualizar los capitulos en cuanto me de un tiempito libre, gracias por los primeros reviews y los consejos. Espero ir puliendome y en lo posterior mejorar :) greacias y sin mas les dejo La Introduccion**

***Los persnajes no son mios son de S. Meyer solo los he tomado para realizar esta historia -...Isuldory**

**Destronando a los Vulturis**

" Que pasaría si luego de Amanecer los Rumanos deciden destruir a los Volturis sin embargo los rumanos están débiles y piden ayuda a los Cullen, será Carlise el nuevo rey, Edward y sus hermanos los nuevos regidores de los vampiros?, Que pasara con Jake y los lobos?"

**Prólogo**

Pov. Bella

Todo empezó hace una semana en que estábamos Edward y yo en casa acompañando a Nessie a cenar, cuando Edward se tensó: - Carlise nos necesita en la casa, acapaba de pasar algo muy extraño y perturbador- Que pasa Edward, para que nos quiere Carlise- te lo explicare con calma cuando halla hablado con él, quedate vigilando a Nessie no valla a hacer que aproveche nuestra ausencia para irse a La Push para verse con Jacob- Edwars sabes que ellos se aman, esta bien yo me quedo con Reneesme. "Se despidio de mi con un casto beso, de esos que aun no logro cansarme, aunque ya son 6 años que comparto esta inmortalidad con él y no deja de estremecerme y enamorarme cada ves que me besa y me acaricia. Mas le vale no demorarse mucho la lo extraño..."

...-en casa de los Cullen-...

Todos estan muy tensos y Jasper se estaba agotando de mandar oladas de paz-

-Carlise - Esto no lo esperabamos, Pero al parecer los Volturis, incluidos Cayo, MArco y Aro junto con toda su guardia han sido eliminados por los Rumanos, aunque ellos tambien fueron aniquilados en su mayoria. Solo quedaron vivos mi gran amigo Vladimir y las cosas estan inestables en Volterra. Nos ha pedido a nostros que tomememos el mando como "regidores de la ley entre nuestro mundo"

-Eduard- Pero como acaso los Vulturis no lo pudieron ver? y toda la guardia.

- Al parecer luego del encuentro de la ultima ves suergieron graves comflictos y se sentian tambien derrotados de alguna manera se han debido de descuidar..

- Va a pasar de todos modos, lo acabo de ver, tu Edward seras uno de los reyes junto con Carlise, Jasper y Emmet, nosotros regiremos una nueva era en nuestro mundo. Sin embargo hay partes que no logro ver aun, supongo que seran cosas relacionados con Nessie o con los ... lobos..

- Genial tendre mi trono, todos adorar al Gran Emmet! . en ese momento Rosalie le da a Emmet un sape en la cabeza- pero porque me pegas mi rose - Por tonto, ademas si tu seras e, rey yo sere tu reina asi que tu me serviras a mi - todos soltaros en carcajadas.

- Aun si todo fuese a salir bien, como haremos tendriamos que dejar forks, ir a vivir permanentemente a Volterra. Evidentemente Edward no estaba del todo comodo con la idea y mas sabia que le esperaba la reacción de Bella y la de su hija, no estarian muy tranquilas de dejar Forks.

- O trasladar nuestro "palacio" aqui!-dijo Alice, la verdad es que no veo porque no podemos quedarnos aqui y construir una fortaleza a las afueras no seria complicado... podria pasar como una exclusiva tienda de diseñador, podria trabajar en mi moda y al mismo tiempo serviria de manera secreta en el cuartel de todos los vampiros.

- A mi no me desagrada la idea del todo pero aun asi, hay varios detalles que ver, como por ejemplo, como sabremos que todos extan de acuerdo de que nosotros gobernemos ahora, comento Rosalie

- A mi me parece que se debe a que somos el único aquelare que temían los Volturis, muy en el fondo, nos envidiaban y temian que nos pudieramos convertir en una amenaza para ellos

Eduard: En parte tienes razon Jasper, y mas con el asunto de Nessie, mmm esto tambien la afectara, y tendremos tambien que hablar con Jacob y los demas lobos cuado hallamos tomado una decisión de como llevar esta nueva "responsabilidad"

- Asi es hijo, hay que darnos un tiempo para que asimilemos bien las cosas de momento mañana tendremos que ir a Volterra, para empezar a llevar algunos documentos y deliberar si se nos permitira cambiar la cede de la "fotaleza", Edward, Jasper seria de gran ayuda que fueran conmigo para hacer mas sencillo esto.

Bueno hasta aqui esta el prologo, voten y comenten si les parece buena la idea de convertir a los cullen en los nuevos reyes de los vampiros ... tomatazoz, ayudas todo es bienvenido, es mi primer fics. Actualizare pronto para subir el primer capitulo de essta loca idea k me vino a la mente.

adiosito


	2. ¿Qué nosotros qué?

****

****

**bueno les agradescos sus reviews a todos aquellos k me han animado para seguir esta historia, gracias también a los que me dedicaron consejos, se los agradesco mucho. Espero actualizar pronto, me comprometo a subir el tercer cap este fin de semana.**

**sin mas que decirles disfruten del capitulo ^^!**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué nosotros qué?

luego de la reunión con Carlise Edward se dirigió de regreso a la casita en el bosque, ya que Bella lo estaba esperando muy preocupada y ansiosa por enterarse de las noticias nuevas e intrigantes que se acaban de dar. Sin embargo pudo sentir un olor no tan agradable pero no por eso nuevo que acababa de esfumarse de su casa ("Jacob" pensó). Inmediatamente a su mente le llegaron flashes de la mente de Jacob en las cuales hubo algo que no le gustó mucho del todo...

****

**Visión de Edward**

**Flashback.-**

Se ve a Reneesme como una joven de 15 o 16 años,( aunque tecnicamente deberia tener a lo max 5 años ya que todos sabemos que ella es semivampira) y a Jacob entrando por la ventana al cuarto de Nessie.

- Jacob! viniste a visitarme, pensé que no vendrias hoy tan temprano!. "como siempre Jacob venía vestido con sus jeanes gastados y solo una chaqueta blanca que se la terminaba de poner". -se le ve tan sexy. no nessie ya no sigas pensando asi tu sabes que desde hace unos meses aceptaste que estabas enamorada de él pero aun no sabes si él tambien puede sentir lo mismo. Acuerdate el es como tu protector personal, tu mejor amigo y quisas te siga viendo como a una niña. Algo me sacó de mi ensoñacion

- Nessie, hey nessie estas ahí, quizas no fue bueno que venga, debes de estar cansada.- esto lo dijo con una voz triste sin embargo Nessie le corto.

- No es eso Jacob es que... es-que-... yo - si Nessie?

- yo estaba pensando en ti, bueno en nosotros en todo lo que hemos pasado y lo bien que nos la pasamos juntos y que bueno ya estoy creciendo cada ves mas lento pero ... que aveces siento que nunca me dejaran de ver como una bebe...- Nessie eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que no quieren perderte tan pronto para tus padres les ha sido dificil ver que en solo 5 años has crecido a pasos gigantes y que un par de años mas seras una mujer adulta y haras tu vida, además no importa cuanto crescas siempre seras su pequeña niña para ellos

- Jake tu tambien me ves aun como niña verdad?- no se si sopoporte su respuesta por eso desvie mi vista hacia el suelo

- Claro que no, yo si noto que has crecido y la verdad Nessie es que no vine temprano por simple casualidad... pero no se si lo que te diga te asuste, yo quiero que sepas que antes que nada yo estare siempre a tu lado y siempre seremos amigos o todo lo9 que tu desees de mi.

- Jake me pones nerviosa y no entiendo nada, dilo de una vez- no entiendo a que le da tantas bolas Jake, espero que no sea nada malo.

- Bueno verás Nessie es que yo hace mucho te he querido y si no me permiti cambiar ese sentimiento de cariño fue porque aun eras pequeña... pero este ultimo año has cambiado mucho y yo kiero preguntarte si tu tambien sientes lo mismo... Nessie yo estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde el primer día en que te vi, y he aguardado todos estos años para poder decirtelo,... pero entendere si no sientes lo mismo... yo se que fui muy apresurado... y

- Jacob callate un momento! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, llevo meses pensando que era la única y que jam´´az me corresponderias y ahora por fin podremos estar juntos como queremos, te amo Jacob- "Jake que aun estaba asimilando la respuesta de Nessie, solo sonrió y se dedico a envolver entre sus fornidos brazos el cuerpo de nessie y darle un beso en la frente"

- Yo tambien te amo Nessie, mas que a mi propia vida. - En ese momento Nessie se acerca mas a Jake y él al ver los deseos de ella, la acerca mas y termina con la distancia dandole un tierno primer beso de amor a Nessie.

Para ser el primer beso de Nessie, con el hombre que ama, fue una experiencia que jamaz iba a olvidar, el beso poco a poco se fue intensificando pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse un poco y también por que Bella entro al cuarto y luego de quedar en Shock, por un momento. (obio no todos los días entras al cuarto de tu hija y bueno ves esoo)

- Mamá!, por favor no vallas a lastimar a Jake, tu sabes lo mucho que nos queremos y bueno sabes que ese amor iba a madurar algún día.

- Hija descuida no estoy para nada enfadada yo sabía que iba a pasar, solo que no pensé que fuera .- tan pronto, no se preocupen saben que tienen mi aprovación, pero Jake... creo que aun no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Edward lo hacimile y no tardara en llegar pronto asi que creo k por tu seguridad será mejor que vuelvas a La Push ya!

- Gracias Bella y si tienes razon no sería bueno por ahora causar mas alboroto, te veo luego Nessie, te amo. Se acerco a Nessie y la beso en la mejilla. luego fue donde Bella y la abrazo. Inmediatamente se lanzo desde la ventana y salio corriendo entrando en fase

- Hija será mejor que blokees cualquier pensamiento, no creo que a tu padre le venga bien enterarse tan pronto - Pero mamá tu puedes bloquearme, porfaa!

- Claro que lo haría pero eso solo haría que sospeche mas sobre si le ocultamos algo - Date prisa esta llegando a la entrada, vamos!- si mamá, "hice todo lo posible para pensar en otra cosa pero por momento volvía a mi mente el increible beso que me había dado Jacob hace poco "

**fin del FlashBack**

Edward sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejar a Nessie hacer su vida con Jacob pero, aun era un bebé mataria a Jacob después...pero primero se concentro en poner al tanto de las cosas a Bella. Cuando abrio la puerta de la casita Bella lo recibio con un gran Beso al cual Edward no se negó al contestar lo necesitaba, sobre todo para distraerse de lo que acaba de presenciar gracias a la mente de Jacob.

- Se separo de Bella, lentamente la miro a los ojos, esos ojos ahora amarillos que a él le ancantaban y sabía que si fuese humana ahorita se sonrojaria como cada ves que el la besaba

- Amor sabes nunca me cansare de besarte

-Asi como yo nunca me cansare de amarte, aun cuando me quede la eternindad para hacerlo- Se dieron otro corto beso y abrazados se dirigieron al sofa para conversar

- Bueno Edward dime de que fue el asunto que tenían que hablar con Carlise? - Edward baciló un poco en como explicarle la situación asi que empezó diciendo

- Bueno en pocas palabras, mi amor, Loss volturis fueron derrotados por los Rumanos y un grupo de Neofitos y aliados. Sin embargo la lucha fue tal y tan rapido que ambos lados sufrieron inevitables paridas pero solo quedaron Un pequeño grupo de neofitos que luego, Vladimir el amigo de Carlise, los mató el mismo. Debido a eso llamó a Carlise para pedirnos que ahora gobernemos nosotros en ves que los Volturis... y ...(el siguió explicandole todo incluyendo la locura de Alice y la fortaleza en Forks)

Bella esta procesando toda la información que Edward estaba dandole aun a velocidad vampírica de procesar cada palabra, se quedo impactada al saber que el motivo de sus pesadillas, el peligro que siempre rondaba al lado de Reneesme se habia ido y nunca regresaria. pero su respuesta fue de gran asombro y no entendiendo mucho del todo.

- Que nosotros que? Nuevos "reyes" de vampiros y que Alice?

- Descuida amor, te lo expliare con mas calma, ademas recuerda que tienes que mandar a dormir a nuestra hija y luego tenemos toda la noche ademas, es una gran excusa para distraerme un poco antes de molestarme con Nessie y romperle el culo a Jacob por besar a nuestra hija, mi hija mi bebe.

- Edward Anthony Cullen sabes que llegaría el momento en que ellos por fin iniciaran su romance y sabes que no debes de desconfiar de eJAcob wue no hace mas que adorar a tu hija, y deja de ser padre celoso que sino no no habra noche de juegos especiales por una semana!

- Tienes razon pero aún asi sabes que es mi niña y nunca dejara de serlo para mi, y pensandolo bien no quiero renunciar a mi viaje al cielo por las noches asi que vamos, acuesta a Nessie para poderte contar tranquilamente el asunto de "como se elimino a los Volturis y nuestra nueva posicion al mando"

- De acuerdo, vamos a la habitación de Reneesme.- y se fueron a la habitacion de Nessie a desearle unas buenas noches y darle un beso en la frente como todas las noches.

********

* * *

**Bueno yo espero les halla gustado el cap, les prometo que intentare actualizar para antes del fin de semana el cap3. Gracias a los que han seguido desde ya esta historia. Espero mejorar cada ves mas mi redaccion y hacer de esta loca idea hecha historia una que les guste mucho**

**Bueno espero reviews y comentarios diganme si les gusta o no. Un beso a todos**

**Isuldory**


	3. Frios, calientitos y viaje de inspeccion

**bueno aqui les traigo el cap 3 la verdad sorry k me demore xq nu me salia la inspiracion pero entre sueños llego y ahi les va. gracias a los que dejaron coments y bueno essta va dedicado a una amigak me dio una fabulosa idea para empezar el cap-**

**sin mas espero mas reviews y que les guste, dejen comenttarios ps! no sean tacaños!, Isuldory**

* * *

**Frios pero calientitos, y un viaje de inspección**

Luego de darle el beso de buenas noches a Nessie, edward y Bella se dirigieron a su recamara, la cual estaba decorada de un color dorado y verde que le daba cierto toque de elegancia y comodidad que ellos adoraban, en el centro una gran cama con doble colchon pues esa era la unica manera que resistiera la increible fuerza que hacian cuando tenian sexo los vampiros... como todos saben a este par de adicctos al sexo todas las noches, una etenidad para hacerlo y sin cansarse debe ser el paraiso y bueno ellos estaban precisamente en "ese" ´paraiso, paraiso que accedian todas las noches...

- AH! BELLA! - Edward acaba de llegar al extasis por tercera ves en la noche- mientras bella tambien se venía

- Edward! me vuelves loca! nunca podre cambir esa sensacion y esa locura que tengo aah!- Ella tambien llego al extasis y juntos terminaron tendidos en la gran cama abrazados y muy juntitos

- Bella te amo, nunca me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo!

- Y yo a ti, toda una eternidad

- Es verdad Bella bueno te seguia diciendo que bueno, Carlise quiere que viajemos a mas tardar mañana para poder arreglar las cosas en Volterra y teminar de clausurar o remodelar el palacio que ocupaban Aro, Cayo y el resto de los VOlturis, ya que como sabes tenemos que trasladar los nobres de as cuentas, mmm transformar el lugar de Palacio a Residencia y ver la manera de hacer una breve seremonia de cambio de Poder pero, simbolicamente se realizara de nuevo en cuanto ALice termine de construir nuestra futura fortaleza.

- Amor en serio, por un momento pense que eras Alice, solo a ella se le ocurre remodelar algo jajaa, entiendo, entonces mañana partiras a Volterra..., ya te extraño amor mio.

- Yo a ti mas, no sabes como es el mundo si tu no estas, es mas lento y no consigo estar feliz... Iremos Jasper, Carlise, Alice y Emmet. Solo estaremos a lo mas una semana, no te preocupes te recompensare cuando vuelva.

- Porsupuesto que si- En eso Bella empezo a besar el cuello de Edward como si de eso dependiera su vida, y poco a poco se hacia mas evitdente el jadeo que Edward empezaba a emitir mezclado con algunos pequeños gruñidos, que hicieron que Edward se volteara y pusiera a Bella debajo de él.

- De esta no sales ganando querida- lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezo por tomar uno de los pechos de Bella y lo empezo a succcionar mientras que masajeaba el otro. Bella empezo a gemir al mismo tiempo que el ahcia su trabajo. Luego dejo uno de ellos para acariciar sus largas piernas y llegar hasta su parte intima, la cual saboreo y masajeo con uno de sus dedos. Bella no para de gritar y le exigia que entrara en ella o sino enloqueceria. - Edward ah! por favor te quiero adentro de mi yaa! aah! - Ahi voy mi amor, y rapidamente entró en ella de manera brusca y rapida, haciendo que bella se retorciera de placer.. empezaron asi una danza constante hasta que ambos ya no pudieron mas y llegaron al tope del placer beandose y amandose como nunca antes.

- Amor si que te extrañare por las noches

- Yo tambien a ti. Te amo Bella, no se que seria de mi vida sin ti. Y asi descansaron juntos hasta el amanecer...

* * *

Pov Nessie:

- AAy ya amaneció, es extraño mis papas aún no se levantan a saludarme, sera mejor que me de prisa, quiero ir a visitar a mi lobito preferido. Deseo volverlo a besar y volverlo a abrazar como nunca antes, al parecer la noticia no le sento tan mal a Papa. Asi que ahora ya tengo mas excusas para ir donde Jake, eeh!

En eso Edward aparecio en la entrada de su cuarto, mirando a Nessie seriamente. - Hija Buenos Dias - Buenos dias papi-, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Como estas?. No hay nada que me quieras contar?

- mmm, yo pense que ya lo sabias papa... la verdad esque bueno, Jacob y yo al fin nos pusimos de novios, por favor nu te enfades, tu sabes lo muxo que amo a Jake y el me ha tenido que esperar mucho tiempo, porfavor dejanos estar juntos, sabes que el me cuidara bien

- Hija, no me enfadare contigo, y no te prohibire salir con Jacob pero debes prometerme que si el chucho ese te llega a lastimar tu me dices y se aarepentira de haver nacido licantropo! - claro que si papa, pero sabes que eso no pasara

- Edward dejo salir un suspiro y le sonrió a su hija. - se que te ama hija es solo que entiende, tu eres mi niña no importa cuanto crescas siempre lo seras

- Gracias Papi te quiero mucho.- Y yo a ti mi princesa. Es cierto no te había comentado pero tengo que viajar hoy a Volterra por unos asuntos de suma importancia, vine para despedirme, volvlere en unos pocos dias. - Esta bien papa, prometo portarme bien. - No lo dudo hija y tu mama estara ahi para cuidarte.

-te extrañare mucho papa.- Yo tambien a ti pequeña, no hagas travesuras porque sabes que cuando regresa me enterare mas rapido de lo que logras pronunciar la palabra vampiro!

- jaajaja si papa te lo prometo, cuando vuelvas estare con piercirns y tatuajes jajaja]! - mas te vale hija mas te vale!

- Adios y cuidate pa - tu tambien hija mia

Edward salio del cuarto de Nessie y se dirigio en la puerta para despedirse por ultima ves de Bella e ir a la Casa de los cullen para encontrarse con Carlise, Emmet, Jasper y Alice quienes se prepararaban para irse al aereopuerto,rumbo a Italia.

* * *

Nessie se metio al baño para cambiarse y ponerse un bonito vestido blanco para ir a la Push y darle una bonita sorpresa a Jacob. Aviso a su mama y se dirijio rapidamente corriendo por los bosques hasta que llego junto a la cabaña cerca a la playa que sin duda era de los Black. Y entro sigilosamente por la puerta trasera que daba al bosque para entrar al cuarto de Jacob. Cuando porfin pudo entrar se percato que el aun seguía dormido y estaba murmurando unas cosas...

- Nessie, mi nessie te amo, nunca lo olvides. No sabes cuanto t deseo, ah!

- Aun dormido y sueña conmigo, creo que hare algo para que se despierte..- en eso nessie se puso de rodillas encima de Jake evitando despertarlo y se inclino para darle un beso en sus labios que suspiraban con vehemencia su nombre.

- Jake yo taambien te amo- y junto sus labios, al instante el en sueños le respondió, primero de manera dulce y luego poco a poco empezo a subir el tono de sus besos acariciando su cabello y atrayendola mas hacia el y empezando a recorrer con sus manos su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. De inmediato busco como kitarle el vestido que traia... para nessie esto era algo nuevo nunca se habia sentido tan atraida ni tan extasiada con estas nuevas caricias, y se dejo llevar por las manos expertas de Jake. En eso el encontro el broche del sujetador y se lo kito quedando casi desnuda ante el, aunque seguia durmiendo pareciera como si la viese ya que sabia donde acariciarla, luego empezo a masajearle sus pechos provocando un suspiro y un gemir a Nessie- Ah Jake!- y como si fuese un detonador de bomba, Jake abrio de golpe sus ojos encontrandose con que su fantasia no era fantasia sino era real. Inmediatamente se separo de Nessie, con la respiración agitada y le dijo

- Nessie, yo tu .. perdoname esto yo no queria yo -estaba soñando y - Nessie lo interrumpio

- Jake xq te detuviste, no es justo, yo se .. bueno es que me sentia gtan bien yo nunca pense que se podia sentirse uno tan bien. Yo lo siento es que quise despertarte con un beso pero creo que no fue buena idea despues de todo...

- De que hablas es el mejor sueño que he tenido contigo, aunque bueno no queria despertar a-si. - En ese momento Nessie se percato de su falta de ropa. Y en un instante se volvio a cambiar.

- Lo lamento mucho pero tu me empezaste a desvestir y tus caricias eran tan placenteras que me deje llevar

Nessie no es que no quiera dejarme llevar contigo, llevame hasta el cielo, pero aun no es el momento...es ... es muy pronto, recien hemos empezado nuestra relación y quiero que estes lista para dar ese paso conmigo, ven salgamos a caminar un poco tu y yo.

Y asi Jake se puso una remera y sus tipicos jeans encima de sus boxers y salieron a caminar por La push tomados de la mano como dos hermosos enamorados que eran...

* * *

**Bueno que tal les gusto dejen comentarios, please es muy importante para mi, les gusto el lemon, sorry sino me explaye mucho pero es algo nuevo para mi es la primera ves que escribo ese genero jeje espero subirles el cap 4 en unos dias cuando lo termine de escribir, los kero dejen sus reviwes porfa a ver si llegamos a los 20!**

**no sean asi dejen reviewa nu me keren? T_TTT**


	4. Viaje,Compras y el trono mio! by Emmet!

**Hey como están todos, aunque no he recibido muchos reviews de ustedes, yo igual seguiré con esta loca historia que en verdad le estoy encontrando muxo cariño, así que en este cap saldran a luz la loca de compras Alice y el loco rey Emmet, así que espero les guste mucho****.**

**Sin mas les dejo este cap, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha divertido escribirla**

**

* * *

**

**Largo viaje, de compras y el trono es Mio by Emmet?**

Tras un viaje de 12 horas en un Jet privado, cortesía de Carlise que hizo que fueran comodos alejados de los humanos ... porque con jasper ahi a bordo, imaginense pobrecito toda esa sangre y todas esas emociones, bastante tenemos con Edward, Alice y Emmet...

Así sin tanto ajetreo llegaron al Aeropuerto de Volterra donde les esperaba una movilidad del Castillo enviada por Vladimir que los condujo hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

En la fortaleza:

- Vladimir querido amigo cuanto tiempo, te debo agradecer la invitación y debo agregar que nunca me senti mas cómodo en la fortaleza Volturi como ahora que no hay esa "oscuridad"

- NI lo menciones, ahora que ustedes estaran a cargo todo sera mucho mejor ya lo veras. Saludos Edward, Alice Jasper y Emmet, hey grandulón! como estas?

- Mejor que nunca ya quiero ver mi trono! .- Dijo Emmet muy emocionado, parecía como si se hubiese ganado la Tinka (N.a es una loteria millonaria aqui en Perú xD).

- Descuida pronto estaran el resto de tronos, mande a ser 6 para el resto de la familia pero si te gustan los antiguos puedes tomar uno, vamos todos hacia el interior.. luego de leer tu correo Carlise he estado embalando todo lo necesario para que lo envien a America llegara en una semana a tu casa o donde planeen empezar la construcción del nuevo palacio.

- Me parece bien, además tenemos que dejar todo los detalles ya que la embajada principal seguira siendo está y tenemos que planificar la celebración y el cambio de mando, tu te quedaras aqui en Volterra informandonos de todo para que no se pierda la tradición de los Volturis de tener a todos en alerta y prevenidos de no cumplir las reglas, ya sabes el lado "oscuro" de nuestro mundo, ya que aveces no todo es paz y felicidad, como todos sabemos.- Dijo Carlise analizando un poco la situación ya que no queria tampoco dar pie a tener rebeliones por el poder, y Valdimir por ser uno de los mas antiguos sabia como manejar a casi todos los vampiros y ademas los conocia muy bien e inspiraba respeto y autoridad.

- Claro que si Carlise yo convocare una nueva armada para que entrene y se prepara para mantener el orden en el mundo; y mantener nuestro secreto porsupesto.

- Bueno basta de presentaciones aun nos queda varios cabos sueltos que atar- Dijo Edward que se empezaba a impacientar porque sabia de ante mano que Vladimir tenia aún varias cosas que hacerlos firmar y organizar para hacer lo mas rápido posible la ceremonia de cambio de mando que se realizaría en un par de días en Volterra dandole la noticia a todos los vampiros y luego detro de un mes en la nueva fortaleza en Forks.

- Entonces por donde comienzo tenemos que decorar este lugar, asi que necesito ir de compras cuanto antes, pondré este lugar tan fashion y elegante que todos juraran que es el palacio real de Inglaterra o mejor que es un desfile de modas! - Grito Alice dando saltitos, como siemore nadie le gana cuando se trata de decorar o de comprar algo!

- Y to te acompañare tengo que buscar el mejor barniz y mi trono para poder sentarme y gobernar como el gran y sexy rey que sere! oh yeah! - Dijo un Emmet todo eufórico ya que siempre quiso ser rey y su sueño para variar se hacía realidad.

- Bueno Jasper tu te quedaras conmigo y Edward para empezar de una ves con todo el arduo papeleo, vamos queridos hijos, Vladimir; y Alice no se tarden que también tenemos que dejar listo esto para antes de pasado mañana. recuerden que nos esperan en casa para darle el visto bueno a los planos para empezar luego la construcción.- Dijo un Carlise algo estresado ya que sabía que llegar a ciertos acuerdos con vladimir no serían sencillos, ya que Edward ya había leido su mente...

Así fue como Alice y Emmet fueron de compras por toda Italia en un porche amarillo que habían mandado a pedir para su "viaje", asi que iban a una velocidad de infarto pasando los 200 km/h para pasar por Milan, Venecia y todas las tiendas de decoración para ver los detalles de las telas, las cortinas, la ropa para la ceremonia en Forks y toda la futura decoración del palacio que mandarían por barco o en un jet privado para empezar también la decoración en cuanto este construido la fortaleza allá. Mientras tambien encargaban a los joyeros de las joyas reales de Europa una seria de 10 coronas y diademas para ellos y Alice acompañaba a Emmet a la sección de mantenimientos, para comprar barriles de barniz y baño de oro para los tronos, ya que quería que su trono sea el que mas brille, y bueno por si fuera poco Alice arrazo con todo el centro comercial comprándose y comprándole ropa a todos y cada uno de la familia ya que según ella ahora con mas razón no podrían estar ningún momento fuera de tono, siendo ahora quienes impondrían la moda!  
ASi pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde...

- Oh alice no mas compras no ves que no quepa nada en tu porche y DIos mio tienes un camión de mudanza atras nuestro con todo lo demás, en serio si no fuera porque somos los Cullen ya estariamos en bancarrota con todo lo que hemos gastado!, pero el baño de oro y el barnis si que valdrán la pena""! - dijo un Emmet todo cansado y feliz

- Tranquilo Emmet ya veras que todo valdra la pena cuando termine de colocar cada cosa en su sitio!. Me amaras seremos los mejores reyes que hallan tenido los vampiros en toda su eterna existencia!- dijo Alice muy entusiasmada como si no pudiera estarlo mas!

- Bueno pixie tenemos que volver recuerda que aun tenemos que firmar como medio millón de papeles cortesía de Vladimir y todo antes de mañana.

- Oh esta bien pero no puedo ir a mas de 180 km recuerda que tenemos al camión siguiendolos- dijo Alice un poco preocupada de que el camión se perdiera o pensara que eran unos dementes por conducir a enormes cantidades de velocidad.

-Esta bien hermanita lo que tu digas- Dijo un emmet algo preocupado y algo decepcionado, ya que en serio queria llegar lo más rápido posible.

Asi acabo de una hora llegaron con todas las cosas que mandaron al container rumbo a America y las cosas que usarian para la decoración de la nueva embajada.

- Bueno Emmet anda avanzando con los papeleos que tiene Edward para que los firmemos mientras yo con el equipo que consiguio Vladimir dejo la mansion como una hermosa embajada digna de los reyes Cullen!- En eso Alice púso los ojos en blanco, es decir tuvo una visión

- Emmet, apresurate que ya vi como quedara esto, quedara de maravilla y bueno creo que tendremos algunos acuerdos que arreglar Calrise nos necesitara en 20 minutos. Pon tu velocidad vampiro al 100%

- Hermana, acaso abra problemas- Dijo un Emmet algo preocupado, algo raro en el. Puesto que la cara que tenía Alice no era la mas alentadora

-Solo haslo Emmet yo también hare que mi equipo trabaje a verlocidad maxima. Nos vemos en 20 minutos frente al Salón central.

Y asi Alice y Emmet se dirigieron a los respectivos lugares con una gran incertidumbre, al menos para Emmet ya que ALice no especifico que asuntos tendrían que aclarar y discutir...

* * *

**Bueno que tal les gusto, espero no aburrirlos, en el siguiente capitulo, sabremos que problemas tendran en el contrato de cambio de mando, algo de la ceremonia y una perspectiva de que hicieron los Cullen, Nessie y Jacob y Bella en ausencia de los chicos.**

**Un adelanto, entrara por un momento mike newton, y bueno algunas escenitas de celos de parte de Nessie, despues de todo con Leah no se llevan nada bien... pero eso les puedo ir adelantando, ojala me dejen review son importantes para mi :]) **

**Gracias y hasta la siguiente semana**


	5. Papeles, acuerdos, enredos y encuentros

**Bueno chicos otra vez yo, me alegro que les haya gustado el 4to cap., esta vez les tengo la continuación más pronto, ya que me siento más inspirada así que bueno espero hacer esta capitulo mucho más largo y que les guste y los anime a dejar mas reviews!**

* * *

**Cap. 5 Entre Papeles, acuerdos, enredos y encuentros**

Luego de los largos minutos en que Alice termino de decorar toda la mansión, y cuando digo toda la mansion hablo de TODA incluyendo jardines, zótano, cambiar de forma a las tenebrosas estatuas por unas más "amables", decorar cada pared, con telas, tules, iluminacion, velas aromaticas y elegantes manteles, muebles y toda una serie de adornos digno de palacio de reyes ... se fue a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta del salón principal a encontrarse con Emmet. quien Alice vio brevemente por una corta visión como llegaba corriendo con un mandil de pintura con manchas doradas y brillantes luego de barnizar su adorado trono y embalarlo junto con los demas al camión que conduciria todas las demas cosas hacia el container que llegaría a America en dos semanas.

- Emmet date prisa y ponte presentable no queremos que se peguen los tratados y acuerdos que aún nos falta por llenar!- Dijo Alice algo exasperada al saber que Emmet seguía con su mandil.

- Alice esque bueno mi trono queda super truper brillante!-Dijo Emmet con una infantil risa haciendo que sus hoyuelos se noten aun mas.

- Emmet rápido debemos entrar, las cosas no estan saliendo bien..

En eso entraron Emmet y de inmediato se vieron contagiados con el aura tensante que Jasper estaba haciendo lo posible por controlar ya que era tal que el tambien estaba enso y no conseguía poner a todos en calma. Al parecer vladimir no estaba tan dispuesto a aceptar que aunque el sería el embajador principal en Volterra, Carlise y su familia tendria que tener siempre la ultima palabra en caso de algun pleito mayor, y eso incluia el no sacrificar a tantos humanos en italia sino simplemente matar a los enemigos de la ciudad, como mafias, delicuentes. Solo estaría permitido "comer" inocentes dos veces por trimestre.

- Vladimir debes de entender, ademas no sera tan dificil, y podeis extender en territoria, cazar a los carteles de mafia sera entretenido, ademas de esa manera podias evitar la caza tan fácil.

. Carlise soy tan rey como ustedes, me estan tratando como a un niño no porque ustedes tengas esa extraña preferencia yo que por mas tiempo y milenios que ustedes he saciado mi sed a mi antojo ahora tengo que seleccionar de manera mas exquisita mi dieta, no lo puedo tolerar, simplemente me rehuso no le encuentro senido, quizas para la armada sea el deporte favorito, por sentir exitación pero aun asi, yo estoy por encima y no me puedo rebajar a eso.

Mientras tanto Jasper se esforzaba por bajar la tension y crear una atmósfera diplomática, que al parecer estaba funcionando al menos con Edward, Carlise y Vladimir que eran los mas tensos.

- Chicos, oh vamos tranquilos- Dijo alice quien justo en ese momento tuvo una vición en la que le mostro a Edward como terminaría todo y con que podríamos lograr que vladimir aceptara el acuerdo principal del cambio de mando.

- Que les parece si la sometemos a votación, si la armada esta de acuerdo solo a ti te daremos un hora cada semana para que puedas cazar durante la madrugada en las lejanias de la ciudad e iras con los que mejor progresen en esta disposicion de caza. Asi no abra distincion entre ellos y tu, pero tendran un privilegio extra más. Dijo Edward que sabía que solo de esa manera Vladimir daria su brazo a torcer.

- Que opinas mi amigo..- Pregunto Carlise algo todavía desconfiado, a pesar de haberse enterado mediante Edward lo que planeaban hacer.

- Creo que podre aceptarlo pero solo mediante la votación. LLamare a la armada que he reclutado hasta el momento, denme 1 minuto... - Asi se retiro del salón principal, dejando a todos algo preocupados, hasta que Jasper hablo.

- Yo te acompañare Vladimir, deseo conocer a los reclutas- Dijo Jasper quien hace tiempo que no se encontraba con un grupo de jóvenes vampiros y vio esta oportunidad para volverse a sentir como si estuviese en la guerra y poder de alguna manera mantenerlos atentos y relajados para la votación y sentir la sensación de volver a ser un regente militar, como cuando era humano... En ese momento Alice se acerco a él y le dio un profundo pero corto beso en los labios, diceándole que tenga suerte

- Te amo, mi jaspie, quiero decir general, amor mio ha por ellos!

- Gracias mi Ali me divertire sin dudas- Le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa radiante que le devolvia, la cual contagio a todos con su alegria y felicidad por unos momentos.

- hrr hrrm, bueno chicos recuerden que el tiempo apremia- Dijo Carlise ya que sabía que si los dejaban un par de minutos mas, empezarian en serio a extrañar a sus respectivas parejas, las cuales las estaban esperando en Forks.

* * *

Mientras en forks Bella y Nessie seguían con los preparativos desde Forks recibiendo las primeras "encomiendas" y pequeños muebles que se pudieron enviar por avión, asi que tuvieron que alquilar un gran almacen cerca de Port Angels donde día a día Rose, Esme, Jacob con la ayuda de los hombres lobos y Bella se encargaban de llenar con cada mueble que traian. Para esto Bella se vió obligada a juntar en una reunión oficial al clan de los lobos y explicarles la nueva situación que se avecinaba. La cual al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero luego de que Bella les explico que Jacob siempre estaria en calidad de Principe junto con Reneesme y velaria por todos los intereses de los lobos, para que en caso de las visitas de aquelarres o parejas vampiros no tocaran el territorio de los _Quileutes _asi como las cazas se realizaran a las afueras de la frontera canadiense. Aceptaron el nuevo tratado anexo.

Mientras tanto Nessie y Jacob disfrutaban de todas las tardes que podían para pasarlas juntos acomodando los muebles que venian desde Italia para robarse besos y mas abrazos, ante ciertas escapadas que hacia Bella para firmar los papeleos de las entregas, claro que no es que no se diera cuenta, pero ella los comprendia mucho mejor que Edward.

- Jacob basta ya se me acaba el aire, dejame respiraaar ah jajajajaj basta por fa- vor -gritaba a Nessie ya que jake no le daba tregua con unas plumas turquezas de decoracion, al parecer en el estomago plano de Nessie.. - Ja -cob - por fa - vor- Y en eso Nessie, vio como ultimo recuerso "desmallars" para asustar un poco a Jacob.

- Que! no Nessie responde, no de verdad lo siento, me pase la mano, amor mio, no me dejes por favor, tienes que reaccionar! - Jacob al percatarse de que Nessie ya no respondía la tomo en sus brazos y no paraba de sarandearla para que despertara, ya que penso en serio lo peor, y su mundo sin Nessie simplemente no existía

- Jacob, no te preocupes, me repongo pero por favor no seas melodramático, sino fuera por que tuve que hacer que me desmayara seguirias hasta que me un medio infarto por la risa! no soy vampiro recuerda que tengo que respirar! tonto.

- Nessie no me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo- Lo dijo de una manera algo enojada.- Recuerda que tu eres mi vida, y si te pasara algo, no sabes que sería de mi, eres la unica razon de mi existir, entiendelo por favor- Y sin decir mas le dio un largo y apasionado beso, demostrandole su desperación y todo su amor de una manera en la que solo él podia hacerlo. Nesiie tambien correspondio a ese beso y siguieron asi hasta que alguien que estaba dejando la segunda tanda de cajas carraspeo, terminando ese magico momento.

-Oh por favor Jake ya bastante tenemos con soportarlo cuando entramos en fase, y tener que verlo en vivo y en directo, no lo hagas mas asqueroso encima que ella aun es una niña! no se como puedes.. - Dijo una Leah toda irritada al ver como Jacob besama a Nessie

- Leah ahorrate tus comentarios y dedicate a ayudar que para eso estamos, no eres la mas indicada para opinar, astente a tus comentarios y disculpate con Nessie por lo que dijiste.- Dijo Jake bastante molesto, y se estaba esforzando por no entrar en fase por Nessie.

- Jake escucha no me imorta lo que digan, solo me importa lo que tu piensas, por favor calmate, no es para tanto, en serio- Dijo Nessie, con mucha preocuopación al ver como Jake empezaba a cerrar los puños para poder controlarse.

- Yo me largo, si quieres has que Seth cubra mi puesto, no lo soporto, como puedes quererla, teniendo mujeres que si te podrian hacer feliz!.- En ese momento Leah salio corriendo en fase y se perdió en el bosque que se encontraba cerca de Port Angels

En ese momento Nessie se estremeció al escuchar la palabra otras mujeres. Pensar que Jacob era un hombr demasiado atractivo, él podria a ver estado con mujeres mucha mas desarroyadas que ella, que quizas, sea ese hecho el por el cual en verdad Jacob no queria hacer el amor con ella, ni la dejaba acercarsele tanto, ahora lo entendia todo. Oh al menos eso creía ella.

- Jake apartate. Dejame sola- Dijo Nessie casi al borde de las lágrimas

- Nessie que te pasa, por favor mírame, no te dejes llevar por las palabras de Leah, sabes que solo las usó para herirte. Por faovr dime que te sucede?- Dijo un Jake muy preocupado por definir exactamente que parte de lo que había dicho Leah había hecho sufir tanto a su unico y verdadero amor, como tambien estaba planeando cuál seria la excusa para haberse puesto asi de histérica con ellos y con Nessie

- Cuando planebas decirme, que solo soy... que nunca sera lo suficiente buena para ti como las otras mujeres con las que has estado?, porque Jacob porque solo me dices que me usas y listo, me ahorras todo este dolor que ahora estoy sintiendo.- Ante esta rebelación Jake sujeto fuertemente a Nessie de los brasos y le dijo

- Nesie como puedas siquiera pensar algo asi, que yo no te ame, como puedes dudar de mi amor hacia ti, es que no intentes ninguna mujer me intereza a menos que seas tu, desde que naciste para mi el mundo se creo, eres la única persona que puedo mirar, eres la única que me hace sentir completo, y si no deseo precipitar la cosas es porque quiero que tengas tiempo para disfrutar poco a poco las cosas hermosas de la vida, no quiero que quemes etapas, por mas que tengas toda una eternidad para hacerlas. PEro nunca dudes lo mucho que te amo, no me alcanzaria la eternidad para decirte cuanto es lo mucho que te amo.

En eso Nessie empezó a llorar, pero no de pena ni de reproche sino de alegria y frustración, por creer que Jacob no era sincero con ella, y que el la amaba tanto o mas de lo que ella a él. Por eso lo único que hizo y pudo hacer fue lanzarse hacia Jacob y juntar su labios con el, dando el mas cálido y apasionado beso que se habían dado desde que se conocieron

- Perdoname Jake soy una tonta, nunca mas dudare de ti.- Dijo Nessie mientras que se reponía un poco y separaba sus labios un poco de él para poder respirar y poder habalrle.

- jamas olvides que te amo, mi niña- Dijo de manera muy tienra Jake, ya luego hablaria con Leah por su actitud, pero ahora solo importaba Nessie y el.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Rose y Bella y Esme cerca de la zona de almacenes que quedaba cerca de la zona comercial de Port Angels

- Oh Dios mío es que la duende enloquecio, apenas terminamos con todo lo que vino en el avión y ya estamos firmando y pagando los fletes de conteiner de la proxima semana, y tenemos que dar el visto bueno a los planos del castillo del bosque. Si que la matare. - Dijo una Rosalie toda furiosa ya que no había comunicarse con Emmet ni "divertirse" por las noches como bien estaba acostumbrada.

- Rose tranquila, no te lo tomes para tanto recuerda que en pocas semanas seras oficialmente la chica mas envidiada de todo el mundo, seras reina y con Emmet- Dijo Bella para animar un poco y bajar con humos de Rose que en seria cualquiera que hubiese visto juraba que lo mata´ría ahi mismo si pasaba por su delante.

- Tienes razón bella todos me llamaran su aleza Rosalie, que genial suena! Gracias por alegrarme Bella!- Dijo una Rosalie demasiado animada ya que desde humana la habían admirado por su belleza ahora que sería reina eso se multiplicaría x 100! aunque solo fuese en el mundo de los vampiros, ella ya se imaginaba a medio grupo de subditos alabandola a ella.

- Chicas ahora que pienso Alice no fue tan mala, tambien nos mando, oh creo que si exagero creo que toda tienda Armani, Victoria Secret, Chanel, Dior y medio Paris para nosotras y los chicos.- Esme algo preocupada ya que el almacen estaba casi repeto si seguían asi tendrían que empezar antes de lo esperado sino llamarían mucho la atención, y aunque fuese precabidos la gente empezaba a sospechar.

- Eso suena genial, verdad Bella- Digo una mas emocionada Rosalie - Bella en cambio rodo los ojos, aun con su nueva apariencia de vampira, nunca se acostumbraria a hacer papel de muñeca barbie para Alice y Rose... aunque sabía que muy al contrario a Nessie esto la iba a encantar, ya que heredo los gustos por la moda gracias a Alice, quien se encargo de vestirla dia tras día.

-Solo por esta ves, dire Genial! vamoss a verlas! - Dijo una Bella con una sonrisa algo fingida - Oh vamos Bella no seas asi - Dijo Rosalie

-Mmmm con una condición Rose, que primero vayamos a despejarnos caminando en el centro comercial, aunque sea un rato, en serio lo único que he visto son muebles, y mas cajas enormes... extraño la civilización- dijo Bella quien por poco dice vamos a la Cafeteria a tomar algo y descnazar, pero se acordo que hey! los vampiros no comen ni se canzan, pero en serio si que estaba aburrida.

- Bella de acuerdo, ademas no me daran ganas de comprar nada sabiendo que ya Alice nos compro por las siguientes mmm quizas 5 temporadas?

-Creo que una buena idea, la verdad esque tambien debemos pasar por el estudio de Abogados para que nos den la autorización de la construcción de la fortaleza. - Dijo Esme, muy tranquila y alegre de que fueran al menos a relajarse un poco. Ya que aunque no habían teniodo mucho tiempo para extrañar a sus parejas, la monotonía de las encomiendas y muebles, ya tenían agotadas por decirlo de algun modo de hacerlo las 48 hr que llevaban solas.

Asi que las tres se fueron a relajarse un poco y terminar los ajustes para iniciar la construcción que por supuesto arrancaria en pocos días en las afueras del bosque y que tendría un gran espacio en el subterráneo; ya que la fortaleza no podía llamar demasiado la atención, por eso los Cullen ya habían acordado que por fuera sería un edificio con tiendas, las cuales Alice administraría y adentro, habrían una serie de pasajes secretos los cuales conducirían al subterranéo y una cadena de zotanos donde estaria casa una de las partes donde en caso de visita los vampiros se alojarían y las salas de reuniones en caso de amableas importantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en volterra ...

-Bueno parece que la decisión fue unánime, todoss aceptaremos este cambio en el cambio de mando y las reglas que se regiran a partir de ahora, que todas seguiran siendo las mismas excepto la que acabamos de modificiar y solo se aplicara a los residentes de Volterra.- dijo Vladimir ya mas calmado gracias a Jasper, el cual disfruto mucho manejando el ambiente entre la nueva armada

- Bueno entonces creo que eso es todo lo que nos queda pendiente mañana se realizará la ceremonia "simbólica" y los esperaremos dentro de unas semanas para la oficial en cuanto esta lista nuestra fortaleza en Forks, esperemos que una comitiva de cada aquelarre venga para poder hacerla lo mas significativa posible- dijo Carlise que estaba mas tranquilo al saber que pudieron al fin ponerse de acuerdo.

- Entonces los vere en unas horas amigos, dijo Vladimir. Ya que eran con exactitud las 00:03 horas en Volterra, la ceremonia se realiaria a cabo a las 5pm del dia siguiente, ya que los aquelarres mas cercanos no podrian pasar desapercibidos en la mañana debido al inmenso calor y cielo despejado típico en volterra

Cada uno se dirigió a sus nuevas habitaciones, las cuales Alice había remodelado, haciendo a cada uno sentirse como si fuese casa. Asi que Edward aprovecho para llamar a Bella, ya que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin comunicarse con ella desde que compartían juntos la inmortalidad.

... En forks: ...

- Alo Bella?

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap, meti empeño en hacerlo lo mas largo posible, espero actualizar la proxima semana o a finales .. sin embargo la semana que viene no se si pueda actualizar, estare estudiando para mis finales en la Universidad, asi que disfruten este cap, y no olviden dejar sus review!**

**los quiero a todos los fans y cada uno de ustedes, saludos Isuldory**


	6. Por fin reyes!

**Se que me he tardado en actualizar pero es que en serio he tenido finales en la universidad y en serio chicos tenia que dedicarme full... y en recompensa por esperarme tanto tiempo subire dos capitulos de la historia. Espero les gusten. Un beso y abrazos **

**Isuldory**

* * *

**Oficialmente Reyes**

- Alo Bella?

- Edward, amor como estas, la etenidad no es lo mismo sin ti, como esta todo, ya estan volviendo?

- No exactamente, pero dentro de unas horas sera la ceremonia oficial en Volterra y bueno la que hara esto concreto sera cuando Alice termine la contruccion de la cripta-castillo alias "Emporio Volturi", esas fueron las palabra testuales de Alice.

- Nadie puede cuando algo se le mete a Alice jaja. ...Entonces vuelven mañana?

- Si mi vida, por cierto que de nuevo por Forks?

- Bueno ahora que lo piensas solo algo muy gracioso, pero no se si quieras que te lo cuente.

- Dime. - dijo un Edward un poco temeroso y ansioso al mismo tiempo por saber que es lo que le iba a contar Bella-

- Bueno es que decidimos ir al centro comercial a distraernos un poco de todo lo que hemos tenido que guardar dadas las maniaticas compra de Alice para la fortaleza y nos encontramos a Mike. Aunque no nos acercamos mucho. Nos reconocio y tuvimos que acercarnos, tuve que ponerme mis lentillas a velocidad vampirica mientras Rose y Esmme me cubrian.

- Ten cuidado sabes que aun no ha pasado mucho tiempo.. asi que debes de tener cuidado

- Lo se amor solo que bueno, cosas que no predecimos, no somos Alice! - Bueno el caso es que me pregunto por ti, le dije que habias tenido que viajar por motivos de tu trabajo. Asi que aprovecho para invitarnos este fin de semana a su casa. Ya que vuelve a New York para la Universidad de nuevo. Quede en confirmarle dado que no sabía si podria dado que tendremos que viajar en estos días.

- Una respuesta convincente, pero aun asi no creo que sea buena idea... por todo lo que tenemos que hacer, pero hay que intentar ir. Por cierto no dijo nada por tu cambio de apariencia?

- Creo que en parte, por lo que rosalie percibió cuando nos vió juntas sobre todo a mi y a Rose creo que le faltaba baba para limpiar el piso!

- Que gusto no a ver estado ahi, no creo que halla podido controlarme. - (pero como se le ocurre pensar de mi Bella asi, por favor esta casada! y conmigo!)

- Descuida amor en cuanto pudimos nos despedimos y bueno lo gracioso vino cuando un niño que andaba en patines se tropezo y hizo que le callera un helado en la ropa de Mike, lo hubieras visto sino es porque estamos nosotras creo que le hubiera gritado, pobre niño. Nosotras le ayudamos a pararse y Rose lo acompaño hasta donde su mamá, y entre Esmme y yo ayudamos a Mike para que se pueda limpiar algo de lo que se habia manchado. Aunque nos costaba mucho no sucumbir de risa

- Ya me imagino, en parte se lo merecía por desearlas asi.

- Dejemos ese tema, lo otro es que Jacob y Nessie cada día estan mas juntos y eso me da gusto, aunque en parte me entristece la idea de que ya no sera nuestra bebe y niña como queriamos por siempre.

- A mi me cuesta mas aceptar su relacion pero confio en Jacob, ahora que si hace algo, le meto los colmillos

- Edward! Te hubiese gustado que Carlise hubiese actuado de esa manera cuando me conociste?

- Sabes que no es lo mismo, pero esta bien, los tolerare.

- Bueno amor te voy dejando ya que debo preparar el desayuno de Reneesme que ya no tarda en amanecer por aqui.

- Mandale un saludo de mi parte. Por aqui la ceremonia ya esta por empezar.

Asi cortaron y Edward se fue a cambiarse para encontrarse con Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Carlise para ir a la sala de reuniones del castillo para poder empezar con el evento que cambiaria el curso de sus vidas y de los vampiros en si.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bella terminaba de cocinar el desayuno para Nessie y Jacob quien nunca faltaba ya que el siempre iba a levantar a Nessie. Asi que preparo unos ricos pankekes, algo de jugo de fruta y yogurt con cereales que era lo preferido de Nessie y tambien le gustaba a Jacob.

con nessie y jacob...

- Buenos dias dormilona.- Le dijo Jake a reneesme quien aun estaba algo dormida en su cama

- Hola lobito que tal tu- Pregunto nessie muy feliz como todos los días que Jake venia temprano y la levantaba siempre con su beso de buenos días.

- Pues extrañandote un montón, mi pequeña y ... es verdad se me olvido darte el beso de buenos días...!- Asi Jake se acerco nessie la cogio del menton y le dio su tierno beso de buenos días o eso pensaba el. Cuando Reneesme dejo que el beso se profundizara jalando con sus manos el cabello de Jake para acercalo más a el.

Jake se dejo llevar también porque se tiro encima de nessie haciendo que ella no cargue con su peso, pero provocando que el ambiente subiera de temperatura, si es que se puede mas ya que bueno Jake siempre esta a 42°grados sin embargo cuando Nessie penso que por fin Jake llegaria a algo más. JAke se separo de ella debido a la falta de aire, pero tambien a otra cuestión que Nessie empezaba a notar..

- Ah! nessie para

- Que... Jake que pasa?

- Nessie sabes que te amo, sabes que te deseo mas de lo que deberia pero... debemos parar.

- Que, pero ... Jake ... oh esta bien de todos modos ... mejor bajemos antes de que mamá se percate que algo paso- Dijo Nessie algo triste pero sabiendo que al final de cuentas Jake tenía razón, no tanto por el tiempo pero si al volver Edward en un instante que pierda la concentración tendria que ir volando a la push a salvar el cadaver de Jake eso mas que seguro.

- Vamos Nessie, luego te lo compensare y hablaremos bien- Entonces le dio un beso en su frente y tomados de la mano bajaron hacia el comedor.

-Al fin bajan. Buenos dias amor, buenos días Jacob que dice la manada?

- Hola Bells supongo que algo cansaditos devido a la sobrecarga de la pixie loca por las compras que tienes como hermana, pero despues algo alegres por tener a menos chup... ok parientes tuyos merodeando por el lugar aunque sea solo por unso días.

- Me imagino, bueno chicos disfruten del desayuno. Y potense bien regresare en la noche. ire a casar con Rosalie y Esmme, para luego ver lo ultimo para empezar la construccion del castillo

- Esta bien mamá, saldre con Jake en la tarde, llegare temprano

- Adios chicos.- Y asi de dirigio Bella al bosque para encontrarse con las chicas para ir de caza y ver lo ultimo de la fortaleza que pronto se enmpezaria a construir.

De vuelta en volterra..

* * *

- Damos inicio a la ceremonia, entonces- Dijo Vladimir

- Vamos amigo - dijo Carlise quien iba seguido de Edward, Alice, Un Emmet ansioso y un Jasper trantando de de calmar y poner feliz el ambiente.

- Que comienze entonces- Dijo Vladimir

Primero se dirigieron todos hacia el salon principal que había sido decorado por Alice de una manera muy elegante y colorida con ligeros toques de dorado y negro y algo de gris para darle sobriedad al lugar. En el se encontraban los jefes de todos los clanes de vampiros los cuales fueron invitados previamente por Vladimir para que validasen la subida de los Cullen al poder.

- Bueno con la unanimidad de aceptación de todos los presentes yo declaro a Carlise Cullen y su familia como los nuevos reyes- Ante esto todos aplaudieron y celebraron ya que veían en los cullen una mano justa y unida la cual haría prevalecer la unión, la paz y una prospera era. verdad?  
Asi que procedieron a colocar unas coronas simbólicas para la ceremonia, ya que la verdadera sería cuando terminasen el castillo.

Luego se procedio a nombrar a la primera guardia que sería comandada por Vladimir y seria vigilada por Jasper quien viajaria con Alice cada par de meses para supervisar las funciones de Vladimir como embajador principal en Volterra y la guardia asi como los asuntos internalcionales entre vampiros que se solicitasen.

Al terminar la cermonia los cullen se despidieron de todos los representantes de los clanes y los acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto. ya que ellos tambien decidieron partir el mismo día ya que Carlise, Emmet y Edward morian por estar con sus parejas y Edward ya sentia cierta necesidad de explotar dado que los recuerdos de Emmet no ayudaban mucho y Carlise sin darse cuenta tambien mandaba los suyos. Asi que imaginanse al pobre de Edward... y Jasper que recepcionaba todo por parte de Edward sobre todo y Emmet. Estaba por tirarse sobre ALice en ese momento cuando de un momento a otro anunciaron por fin que subieran al avión.

- Edward, se que esos dos, sobre todo Emmet pero hermano ya no soporto mas, si no quieres que los mande a clase turiste y me quede solop con ALice en nuesstro espacio vip, por favor cálmate y ayudame a calmarlos. - Dijo un Jasper usando el poco de calma que le quedaba

- Lo hare, intentare calmar al lio de hormonas.- Dijo un Edward bastante tenso

- Emmet como no dejes de mandarme recuerdos de tus noches con Rose juro que le dire a jacob que deje tu trono tan chato que ni podras sentarte ni encontrarlo !

- Noo mi trono no porfavor Eddie que noooo! juro que solo pensare en ... videojuegos pero mi trono plis plis!

- Mas te vale que lo hagas, Jasper ha respetado nuestra separación al no estar este tiempo tan cerca de Alice asi que si no kieres que termine su tregua y haga una escena aqui mas te vale!

- Mas que entendido... ya no digas mas,...

- Hijo tienes razón y descuida ya que iremos sin escalas lo mejor será que reviso los planos aprobados que me acaban de llegar.

- Carlise yo te ayudare para ir viendo como seran los ambientes supervisare eso con Esmme desde ya. - Dijo Alice que acababa de regresar ya que fue a arreglar con las aeromosas para que no les sirvieran la cena ni el desayuno debido a que ya habian cenado y solo tomarían un poco de agua ya que en casa tendrian una bienvenida a lo grande.

-Jasper, estas bien?- dijo Alice viendo a Jasper un poco tenso y al mismo tiempo con la mirada fija en algo

- Si amor estoy bien, solo estoy calmando un poco el ambiente que antes estaba muy cargado de emociones- Esto lo digo mirando fijamente a Emmet quien inmediatamente se tranquilizo y empezo con su plan piensa en videojuegos.

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices, pero luego me tendras que contar, se que me estas mintiendo- Dicho esto lo beso rapidamente y se dirigio al costado de Carlise para avanzar con los planos y generar la maqueta virtual del castillo y lo que sería su emporio de moda.

Asi pasaron las horas del vuelo, con un emmet jugando en su i-phone, un Jasper leyendo un libro de la 2da guerra mundial, un edward escuchando musica clasica y Carlise y Alice avanzando con el proyecto.

* * *

**Bueno chicas y chicos de veras sorry por la demora en serio, pero tambien al dejarlo por un tiempo sufri una severa perdida de inspiracion, espero les guste el cap, se que en algunas cosas he avanzado algo lento, pero les prometo que el proximo cap estara en pocos días y con mas cosas que aun faltaron en las ultimas dos horas del vuelo... quizas algo entre Jasper y Alice. Y algo entre Jacob y Nessie en su almuerzo y su salida en la noche, asi que dejenme sus reviews o comentarios, son importantes para mi. **

**Si tienes recomendaciones para que pasara mientras tanto o despues que construyan el castillo o que cosas quieren que pase en general haganme saber para incluir sus preferencias y/o opiniones.**

**Un beso, espero no les haya aburrido leer este cap**

**Isuldory**


	7. Aprobechando el tiempo I

**Que tal, espero no haber tardado mucho, se que no he recibido muchos reviews de parte de ustedes espero con este cap se animen a dejármelos, para mi son muy importantes. Ojala les guste y sigan leyendo mi historia.**

**-Isuldory**

***algunas partes tendrán algunas escenas lemon, pero no será todo el cap, asi que si no gustas leerlas pondré una marca, estoy siguiendo la idea de otra escritora para que no se sientan incomodas al leer el cap o parte de él.**

**lean la nota al final... porfa**

* * *

**Cap 7 Aprovechando el tiempo**

Flash back –avión-

Jasper se encontraba bastante más tranquilo dado que Edward estaba casi cerca de la inconsciencia gracias a su ipod nano en el cual escuchaba música clásica(dijo cerca de la inconsciencia porque pues no pueden dormir). Asi que el único que perturbaba un poco a Jasper era Emmet que por más que estaba jugando un videojuego en su gameboy DS por ratos se aburría y recordaba a Rose, en situaciones que al pobre de Jasper ya se estaba cansando de controlar cada 20 minutos, por lo que decidió dejar un momento de usar su don que sin duda ya no podía emplearlo con todo su potencial debido a que se estaba agotando ya que todo el día desde la ceremonia hasta ahora en el avión lo había usado seguido. Y como Emmet cada cierto tiempo ponía a Jasper algo "caliente" decidió que ya no podía mas con la tregua de acercamiento que había hecho con Alice al llegar a Volterra. Es decir nada de sexo por todo el viaje, pero había llegado al límite de su temperamento, se levanto de un momento a otro y fue al asiento continua de atrás y jalo a Alice de la mano susurrándole rápidamente, a lo que ella inmediatamente le sonrio y le dijo que comprendía perfectamente la situación.

**A partir de aquí viene la parte fuerte- pueden saltearsela si desean-**

Jasper llevo a Alice a la parte mas apartada de la zona vip que se encontraban, ya que no quería que Edward padeciese mas con su mente, sabia lo mucho que le costaba desconectarse del mundo y solo le era posible con la música, asi que se encerraron en el cuarto donde servían la comida, que aunque no era del todo hermética como para tapar sonidos por completo y menos los sonidos de sus mentes, sabía que Edward apreciaría el gesto, de todas maneras.

-Alice se que lo prometimos, pero no lo tolero más, sus mentes no me ayudan en nada.- Dijo un Jasper bastante tenso, pero al mismo tiempo expectante debido a que sabria que Alice no se opondría a hacerle un poco más fácil controlar sus emociones…o todo lo contrario?

- Descuida Jass lo vi venir sabía que Emmet jamás podría controlarse, esos dos son peores que nosotros no pueden controlarse a pesar de que no estén juntos. Pero igual pienso que me has dejado abandonada y ya hicimos bastante sacrificio- Dijo Alice que sin decirle más se lanzo a los brazos de Jasper y le dio un beso suave al principio cargado de amor, pero que se fue profundizando cada vez más.

Así que empezaron a besarse con intensidad que no cabía límites, dado que habían estado separados como tres días en todo sentido. Jasper empezó a besar el cuello de Alice como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Mientras que a velocidad vampírica le quitó la camisa dejándola solo con su sujetador de encaje de color rosado.

Te ves sexy mi Alice- Dijo un Jasper con sus ojos algo oscurecidos por el placer y el deseo, pero aun así mirándola con ternura y el amor que siempre le expresaba.

Tu también lo eres pero ,…. Mm mejor así, ahora puedo ver tu musculoso y delicado torso- Dijo Alice que del mismo modo retiro la camisa blanca de Jasper y empezó a besarle su cuello y acariciar su espalda.

Jasper entre tanto esparcía besos infinitos por todo el frio y delicado cuerpo de Alice asiendo que emitiera leves jadeos que elevaran la temperatura del pequeño ambiente. Rapidamente ambos terminaron de quitarse la ropa que tan solo les estaba estorbando para empezar con el objetivo que los traía al borde de la deseperación.

Jasper, te- ne-cesito ya, Jassper no me hagas esperar mas, por- fa vor- Alice quien se encontraba hechada en la mesa que había ahí, rogaba a que Jasper le hiciera el amor de una vez, ya que insisto llevabamas días sin hacerlo y eso para un vampiro … es como un mes para los humanos, entonces entiendan …

Alice te amo- Dijo Jasper entrando en Alice y empezando el mágico momento que no solo disfrutaban del placer que se brindaban físicamente el uno al otro sino era como se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban y por la cual compartían solo con ellos su eternidad.

***hasta aqui la parte fuerte, pueden leer a partir de qui normal...**

Estuvieron como 2 horas hasta que ambos llegaron al máximo placer una y otra vez (total si no se cansan….). Lo cual hizo que ambos se quedaran agotados por un momento, hasta que sintieron que algo hablaba por la rendija del avión. ..Era el capitán diciendo que el avión iba a aterrizar en Forks.

Jass hemos pasado las ultimas 2 horas teniendo sexo y solo hemos descansado un hora diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amamos y besándonos. Edward se preguntara si es que ya no nos escucho durante todo este tiempo, donde diablos nos hemos metido y…

Shhh calla Alice, si Edward ya lo sabe y esta enfadado conmigo por perturbarle su paz musical, pero también me comprende, descuida torturara a Emmet hasta que lleguemos a la casa, sabe que fue por el que tuvimos que llegar a estos extremos.- Dijo Jassper dándole una risa coqueta y algo meléfica

Oh Jasper …pero – Alice pudo los ojos en blanco, estaba teniendo una visión.

Alice, que que viste?

Oh, pues creo que Emmet sufrirá de veras con lo que Edward le impondrá de castigo, creeme Jass ni lo que pensabas hacerle será competencia con el plan de Edward, al final lo perdonara, pero lo hará sufrir porque mientras que nosotros disfrutábamos a lo grande, Edward casi rompe el mango de su silla para no romper la puerta del avión y lanzarse hacia forks para ir con bella, nunca antes se había sentido tan … sediento

Me alegro no ser Emmet en estos momentos, vamos hay que vestirnos y sentarnos en los asientos el avión no tardara en aterrizar.

Asi aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Forks en el cual Bella, Esmme y Rosalie los estaban esperando.

- Al fin vere a Bella- Susurro Edward

- Al fin vere a Esmme- Dijo Carlise

-Rose mi amor, el Rey Emmet llego! al fin de nuevo junto a mi!, al fin podre... - Dijo Emmet muy emocionado

-Emmet ni se te ocurra pensar en eso, recuerda que pagaras el haber descontrolado la paz del avión asi que anda contando tus ultimas palabras por que hoy juro que suplicaras que te mate, y no Rose te podra salvar...!

- No Eddie por favor, sabes que todo menos eso todoo menos esoooo

- Tu te lo buscaste ahora corre antes que de lo ejecute ahorita mismo, sabes que no me seria dificil.

-Aah al menos deja que lo vea una ultima vesss! T_T pliss!

- Chicos paren, recuerden que estamos en el avión aun, bajen al menos en tregua, las chicas nos vendran a recibir segun Alice

- Asi es chicos no querran hacer una escena- Dijo ALice toda sonriente y radiante. Aunque claro no es de sorprender debido a lo ocurrido hace unas horas con Jassper

- Chicos tomenlo con calma ya abrá tiempo para todo, ahora lo mas improtante es llegar a casa y planear todo lo que nos falta recuerden que no son vacaciones esto es algo mas serio que eso.- Dijo Carlise poniendo un cambio al tema, que estaba haciendo las cosas de nuevo algo tensas entre Edward y Emmet

- Tienes razon Carlise, Emmet te dare hasta la cena, despues no me pidas que pare.

- Gracias Eddie, quizas tengo suerte y cambies de opinion! wii

- No contaras con tanta suerte te lo prometo- Djo Edward

- Lo lamento Emmie pero Edward tiene razon esta ves, tendras que soportar tu castigo- Dijo Alice quien ya habia visto la visión de lo que pasaría

Asi fue la llegada de los Cullen de regreso de Volterra. Hora de llegada 4pm. Las chicas los recibieron y se dirigieron en pareja hacia la mansion en el bosque. conduciendo sus respectivos carros.

* * *

**Bueno se que es corto, pero necesito mas reviews iba incluir el almuerzo con Jacob y Nessie y el comienzo del castigo de Emmet pero necesito señales de que les gusta mi historia asi que si al menos 5 -10 reviews nuevos recibo cuelgo la segunda parte del capitulo, que seria titulada**

**Aprovechando el tiempo II **

**Asi que espero sus comentarios...**


	8. Aprovechando el tiempo II

**Me he tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen mi historia y me dejan reviews alentándome y dándome consejos para mejorar cada vez más. **

**Agradezco especialmente a **Ara Firenze Dyaz, , conejoazul, georginiuxa, InuuxLulii, Iz-pattz, lulucullendepattinson, UbT, nonaloka, Robert Ashley Cullen Swan,

SAILOR SPARXS LAGUERRERADRAGON, shalicia Cullen, Strangeeers y Yose **quienes me han agregado a favoritos.**

**También agradezco de manera sincera a todos los que a lo largo de toda la historia me han dejado sus muy valiosos reviews, es decir a **Bia, valheryBlackUbT, shalicia Cullen, jeanette, dAnIcUlLeN 2.4, blackpanther340, Roxa Riddle D Malfoy, , Loca Rolera- Swanseana, Robert Ashley Cullen Swan, Strangeeers y georginiuxa.

**En serio muchas gracias chicas y chicos por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, se que varias personas también han entrado de forma anónima por eso les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo **

**Espero este cap les guste mucho y satisfaga sus expectativas, atentamente Isuldory**

**Ahora si no aburro más- a leer!**

* * *

**Aprovechando el tiempo II**

Escenas del cap. anterior...

Chicos tómenlo con calma ya abrá tiempo para todo, ahora lo mas importante es llegar a casa y planear todo lo que nos falta recuerden que no son vacaciones esto es algo más serio que eso.- Dijo Carlise poniendo un cambio al tema, que estaba haciendo las cosas de nuevo algo tensas entre Edward y Emmet

- Tienes razón Carlise, Emmet te daré hasta la cena, después no me pidas que pare.

- Gracias Eddie, quizás tengo suerte y cambies de opinión! wii

- No contaras con tanta suerte te lo prometo- Dijo Edward

- Lo lamento Emmie pero Edward tiene razón esta vez, tendrás que soportar tu castigo- Dijo Alice quien ya había visto la visión de lo que pasaría

Así fue la llegada de los Cullen de regreso de Volterra. Hora de llegada 4pm. Las chicas los recibieron y se dirigieron en pareja hacia la mansión en el bosque conduciendo sus respectivos carros.

POV- Edward

Bella cariño sé que me has extrañado mucho y sé que no quieres esperar más para llegar a la casa, pero me preguntaba si primero vamos un rato al almacén y luego a una carpintería,…. Te lo mostrare todo en breve, quita tu escudo unos segundos.-

Le mostré rápidamente a Bella todo lo que había pasado, y acentuando el castigo que se había hecho acreedor Emmet, esperaba que Bella no lo apoyara aunque lo dudaba un poco ya que desde que Bella se convirtió en vampiro el título de mejor amigo lo compartían el chucho y Emmet.

-Te apoyo pero solo porque en de vera paso la raya y casi te hace dañar propiedad publica- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa picara en la cara, que hizo que bajara un poco la velocidad del Volvo para besarla con todo el amor y deseo que tuve que dejar de sentir durante casi todo el tiempo que estuve en Italia..

El beso se profundizo pero Bella me hizo parar para concentrarme en el camino ya que estabamos llegando al almacén donde ayer segun me comentó Alice ya habían terminado de guardar todas las cosas. Aparqué el carro y nos bajamos rápidamente, yo sólo buscaba algo en particular, lo cuál sabía que Emmet más adoraba de todo y aunque sabía que no lo destruiría realmente... haría parecer como si lo fuese.

La otra parte del plan, ya la había formulado con Rose. Aprovecharíamos de su distracción con "eso" y si que no le quedarían ganas de volver a pensar en "sus noches" cuando no tiene que hacerlo nunca más.

Terminamos el trabajo en la carpintería, que por suerte estaba vacía asi que no me costo mucho trabajo realizar el trabajo que a¿quería y regresar el "original" del asunto al almacen de nuevo, ya que la copia se quedaría conmigo para el inicio del castigo de Emmet.

-Bueno Edward espero no lo hagas sufrir mucho recuerda que el es sensible respecto a ciertos "temas", y bueno he de informarte que Nessie llegara un poco tarde hoy, salio con Jacob y cenaran juntos ... asi que creo que esta pequeña noche de eternidad será solo para los dos.

-No sabes cuanto lo deseo, pero deseo más que a Chu.. Jacob no se le ocurra pasarse de la raya con NUESTRA HIJA.. porque sino

- Sabes que no lo hará y sabes también que no hará nada que Nessie no quiera, sabes que ella ya es practicamente una muejr adulta, debe tomar sus propias decisiones, sabíamos que en algun momento este día llegaría.

-Hemos llegado a Casa, y ... aceptar esto es nmas duro de lo que pensé. Solo espero y deseo que la haga feliz de verdad.

- Sabes que lo hará-..

Asi fuimos a descanzar o mas bien a disfrutar lo mucho que no pude hacerlo con mi adorada Bella por estar viendo los asuntos oficiales, asi que nos refugiamos como todas las noches en nuestra pequeña casa en el bosque, y el castigio de Emmet? se preguntaran, pues bien decidí que lo ejecutaria mañana por la mañana. Que tenga su ultima noche en paz .

fin POV Edward

Con Nessie y Jacob

POV JACOB

Podía sentir ansiosa a Nessie por la sorpresa que le daría esta noche, no solo la llevaria a comer a un hermoso lugar solo para los dos sino ademas esperaba compartir parte de esta mágica noche de luna llena. Se decía en la leyendas quilliutes que esa noche es donde mas se puede sentir la fuerza de la imprimación. Y yo deseaba compartir eso con Nessie.

- Jacob que haremos esta noche, ya hemos almorzado en un lindo lugar, hemos ido al cine, pero cual es tu gran sorpresa, anda dime

-No, lo sabras cuando hallamos llegado. - No quiero que sospeche nada, además de todos modos la obligare a dejar que la cargue para poder hacer mas linda la impresión.

Luego de unos 20 min de responder una y otra vez la misma pregunta, con un "no, no te lo diré o ten calma ya llegaremos..." por fn llegamos, aparque el jeep que me había prestado Rosalie, que muy a la fuerza acepte, pero me convenció que debido al lugar eso era más seguro para su sobrina favorita... acepte. LE debía una a Barbie... pero espero valga la pena

-llegamos Nessie, antes de que bajes me permitirías cargarte con los ojos cerrados.

- Jake, sabes que no soportare abrirlos un poquito...

- por eso te los llevaré vendados- Asi le mostre un banda oscura de tela que se la amarre concuidado y enseguida la cargué.

Corri dentro del bosque que pertenecía a la reservación y estaba a unos kilómetros del territorio de los Cullen, en medio de ese bosque hacia unos meses encontre un pequeño estanque el cual tenía un pequeño lugar acogedor donde preparé una mesa con dos lugares junto con una rica y cálida cena con la ayuda de Emily.

Al llegar al lugar especial que había preparado para Nessie, le quite la banda y le dije que abriera los ojos.

- Jake, oh dios mio, esto es ... es hermoso. Pero donde?, donde estamos esto no queda en Fork verdad?

- Te equivocas pequeña estamos en la reservación muy cerca de tu territorio, pero si dudo que lo conoscas... yo lo descubri hace unas pocas semanas, es muy bonito estanque a la luz de la luna verdad?

-Ya, me quede sin palabras, así que por lo que veo cenaremos aquí esta noche, es muy romántico gracias Jake-

Asi se inclino hacia mi y me besó de la manera mas dulce y apasionada que alguna vez oso besarme, la rodee con mis fuertes brazos desde su cintura y me permití profundizar el beso, ella aun no lo sabía pero cada vez me costaba más contenerme a dejar solat ese animal salvaje que estaba dentro de mi y no por cuanto mas lograría encerrar, por suerte con solo pensar en Edward conseguía inmediatamente calmarme, no es que le tenga miedo, pero no quiero que Nessie sufra. Aunque para ser sinceros ella no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, asi que busque la cordura que a dios gracias aun seguía ahí y me obligue a terminar el beso. Y a los segundos una voz conocida se escucho atrás.

- Si ya terminaron las bienvenidas, la cena esta servida-

- Seth que haces aquí y vestido de mesero? -

Yo me estaba mordiendo la lengua para no matarme de risa en ese instante, le había pedido a Seth que me ayudara con la cena, pero no pensé que en serio se iba a vestir tan elegante, considerando que siempre lo único que usamos son shorts, y es que en serio tienen que verlo se ve tan gracioso, pero al parecer Nessie estaba mas que sorprendida, feliz con mis detalles a si que por respeto a ella y a Seth que de verdad que se estaba sacrificando, evitaría por todos los medios posible reirme en su cara.

- Ya tío basta en serio, se que te estas partiendo de la risa, pero este es el único traje qe encontré. ademas le agregué un detalle, no te gusta Nessie?

- O que mono Seth, le grabaste un bordado de un lobito a tu uniforme, muy original. Por cierto como te va con tus clases de cocina?

- Pues muy bien Nessie y ademas era mi responsabilidad darte a degustar una comida emmm comestiblemente (ok esto palabra inventada asi k xD) decente y delisiosa al mas fina sazón de futuro Cheff Seth Clearwater.

-bla blah blah ok Seth menos charla y mas comida, traenos las entradas por favor! - Este chico en serio, ya de solo escuchar la palabra comida muero de hambre, en serio

-Jake, no lo molestes, Seth no te dejes molestar por mi abusivo novio, pero si traenos esas entradas porque mi estomaguito ya rugió

- Descuida Nessie y encantado ahorita les traigo sus platos

En tan solo unos segundos nos trajo para Nessie una ensalda de papa con crema de palta encima con lechuga y en el centro dos trocitos de alce resien matado, al estilo Seth y a mi me trajo lo mismo solo que añadio el doble de trozos de pollo.

-Volvere en cuando deseen comer el segundo asi que creo que sera en pocos segundos segun veo. Jake en serio modales! no querras asustar a Nessie

- Que exagerado que coma rápido no significa que se vea mal..

- No te preocupes Jake, estas usando los cubiertos y entiendo que para ti esto es como un bocadito por tu acelerado metabolismo, no te preocupes..

- Por eso te adoro- Pero ahora si Seth de tanto que me aturdiste ya terminé, deseo el segundo plato por favor...

- nessie deseas también que te traiga el segundo?

- No descuida Seth aun no termino el mío ademas, creo que el segundo de Jake, sera lo que llamamos buffet, asi que mejor primero trae el de él, jajaja

- Tu si que sabes Nessie, sale el especial Jacob - Love - Eat

Luego de 10 minutos en los pase conversando con Nessie, sobre las ultimas cosas que por fin terminamos de colocar dentro del almacen y las últimos arreglos en material de construcción que habíamos pedido junto con sus tías porque según me informaba Bella para mañana estaría la aprobación del alcalde de Forks y empezaríamos a construir la nueva fortaleza en unos días, ya que primero había que hacer los cimientos y luego el sistema de sótanos, no solo para entrar en caso sea necesario. Ya que amablemente Carlise y Bella incluyeron una sección para nosotros, ya que ninguna modificación en el terreno asi como parte de las políticas para cada visita de vampiros acordamos en conjunto también con Sam que sería con la aprobación de la manada.

Seguimos platicando cuando olí el rico sabor de mi banquete ...

- SEth, dios mío seguro que eso es solo para Jake?

-Muy seguro es el segundo para el para que no me este pidiendo repetición... asi que espero lo disfrutes compañero. Pero eso si no me obliguen a prepararlo para todos cuando lean tu mente luego... en serio es mucho trabajo uno por persona y la comida como los ingredientes, multiplicados por 20 deja con huecos el bolsillo...

- Les diré que cada uno deje su contribución... y tendrías a Emily como asistente... piénsalo podrías cobrarnos por esto es wauuu, será mejor que empiece esto es el paraíso de la cena.

- Es verdad por poco lo olvido esto es para ustedes... un Borgoña cosecha 1992 - En ese instante Seth procedía a destapar el corcho y servir el vino en dos copas, luego de eso se retiro con una ancha sonrisa

- Elegí este vino porque es el año en que nací me pareció especial para esta noche.

- Es un bonito detalle Jake, entonces creo que brindaremos

- Por nosotros!

- Por los dos, para que todo siga siendo felicidad!

Terminamos de brindar y yo me dedique a devorar mi rico banquete que consisitiaen un mix de tres carnes incluyendo res, alce, algo de pollo y chicarron eso mas un pure rico de papas con arroz con su toque de salsa de estofado...todo en proporcionales grandes, era lo suficiente para no comer en unas cuantas horas, asi que estaba más que feliz.

- Mientras tanto Nessie también empezaba a degustar su rico plato que consistía en pasta a los tres colores, que era spaguttis pero con un tercio de salsa blanca, el otro el salsa bolognesa y el ultimo tercio de salsa al pesto. (blanco, rojo y verde).

Cuando terminamos nuestra adorada cena, Seth se despidió de nosotros diciendo que no nos preocupáramos que el en la mañana limpiaría todo, yo le ayudaría también tan pronto dejara a Nessie en su casa, pero eso sería dentro de unas horas todavía..

POV RENEESME/NESSIE

La cena estuvo riquísima, Seth nos atendió de maravilla, y mi lobito si que es duro de saciar, tendre que pedirle a mi abuelita Esme que me enseñe a cocinar.

Jake se ha portado tan lindo, espero poder compenzarle de alguna manera... creo que ya lo sé.

- Jake la cena estuvo deliciosa, me das mis recomendacion al Cheff, es decir a Seth.

- Cuenta con ello, pero no me ibas a decir solo eso verdad?

si se percato, aveces pienso que también puede leer mi mente como papá

- si asi es, es que esta noche, no hace tanto frío como otras noches y esta tan linda y estrallada con la luna en lo alto que... me-me preguntaba si podríamos hacer algo como esto...

En ese momento corrí muy rápido hacia el estanque y aproveche para sacarme toda la ropa que tenía puesta osea mi lindo vestido corto ya que Alice me mataría si lo veía mojado o dañado, mis zapatos de tacón, quedándome solo en mi ropa interior que consistía en una fina lencería negra cortesía de Alice también.

Al entrar al agua..en serio pensé que estaría helada, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que estaba bien calientita. Tanot que sentía que estaba en un jacussi gigante...

POV JACOB

Se me desencajo la mandibula cuando de pronto vi a Nessie correr y desvestirse al mismo tiempo, pense que era una alucinación de nuevo, pero no era real, al quedar solo en lencería, créanme sentí que iba salir humo por todo mi cuerpo no solo era lencería negra, le quedama endemoniada-mente sexy, muy sexy. Y no puede mas que también quedarme solo en short y tambien entrar al estanque, ya que luego supicaría por que la saque de ahí por el agua helada.

pero no entre e inmediatamente escuche un

- Esto es lo máximo es como darte una ducha caliente pero mejor!

- Es-es cierto esta caliente, ven a aca Nessie de esta no te salvas...!

- No jacob no, jajaja , a que no me alcanzas - Y si Nessie empezó a nadar y bucear por todo el estanque, felizmente yo no me quedaba atrás.. asi que a los minutos de jugar un poco a acorrale en una de las orillas del lago.

-Te atrape travieza..- ME acerque mas a ella dejando mi aliento sobre su nariz, podía sentir como ella se esforzaba por suavizar su respiració luego de carrera de hace un rato, pero no podía ...

- Si, me atrapaste ... pero ahora solo me has dado la victoria de algo mayor... - Sonrió como nunca, y luego tomandome desprevenido enredo sus piernas a mi cintura, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y chocó sus labios con los míos de la manera mas salvaje que me pude imaginar.

Luego le respondí casi de inmediato, ya que no solo sus labios y mi amor y deseo de estar con ella me hacían responderle como un loco, sino la temperatura que había en el estanque no ayudaba para nada, ah y si me olvidaba luna llena, punto máximo para expresar el amor entre imprimados. Creo que si sigo asi, no podré controlarme ...

- Dios Nessie, que haces conmigo.- Le dije entre susurros...

POV NESSE

Entonces lo bese, tenía que obligarlo si fuese necesario a que diera un paso más conmigo, que se olvidara por completo que era una niña, tenía que ver que ya era una mujer, además de que al cumplir los 7 años de vida, técnicamente me empezaría a volver mas vampiro y deseaba aprovechar al máximo estar con Jake asi.

- Dios nessie, que haces conmigo?-

- Lo mismo que me haces sentir cada ves que te alejas de mi, pero esta vez no quiero un detente o un no por respuesta.

Procedi a juntarme más a el, tanto como fuera posible, ya que necesitaba que dejara de usar su autocontrol y que se dejara llevar...

-De- acuerdo Nessie, pero recuerda que tu me obligaste, sabes bien que no quería que esto pasará así ...

**ok aqui vendrá la parte fuerte del cap... **

En eso sentí que me sujeto con sus brazos y me saco un poco a la orilla del estanque y se puso encima de mi y empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mi cintura y luego se dedicaba a retirarme el broche de mi brasier. dios se sentía tan bien.

- ah Jake! eso- se siente demasiado bien...

- shh, te amo Nessie, nunca lo olvides

- Yo a ti- Asi nos volvimos a besar con todo el amor que nos profesabamos cada segundo que estabamos juntos y luego terminó de retirarme el brazier para luego dejar de besar mis labios para dirgirlos a mi busto. Esto era en dos palabras el cielo.

El siguió con su trabajo, mientras me acariciaba mis piernas y me estremecia cada ves mas por sus caricias... todo estaba magnificamente bien hasta que...

**fin de la parte fuerte...**

- Nessie, cámbiate y rápido, luego te explico, solo hasme caso porfavor

- JAke no, no otra ves, ahora qu- me tapo la boca, no era justo tanto trabajo que nos costo llegar hasta este punto

- No estamos solos

- que?- le dije en un susurro.

- Percibo un olor a vampiro y no es el de tu familia...

-Me cambiare en seguida. En parte tenía miedo sino era de mi familia entonces quién podría ser, asi que rápidamente corrimos hasta donde habíamos dejado nuestras ropas y nos cambiamos. Jacob no lo hizo solo me dejo sus ropas para que las cargara ya que se transformo en lobo y me cargó rápidamente por el bosque hasta donde habíamos dejado el carro.

-Jacob seguro que no deseas ver de quién es el olor.

-Nessie, ya avisé a Sam, ellos se encargarán de rastrearlo, pero debemos ir rápido a tu casa, tenemos que informar a Edward y Bella, a lo mejor ellos sepan quién puede ser.

Jake se cambió detrás del arbol y se acomodo su ropa para que no pareciera que algo anormal había pasado, yo me intenté secar un poco con la calefacción que tenía el jeep, felizmente tío Emmet había instalado una extensión para secar ropa, creo que no quiero imaginar que tanto hacían mi tía Rose y tío Emmet asi que solo me dedicaré a agradecerles por tan útil ayuda.

- Jacob antes de ir para la casa, ...- le di un corto beso en los labios - Gracias

-Por que? Nessie

- Por amarme asi, y regalarme la noche mas hermosa que he tenido.

- Se que no fue completa pero te prometo compesarte cuando pueda. Ahora mas nos vale bloquear nuestras mentes, si no quieres que Ed me quiera partir la cara, por mmm ya sabes

- je, descuida, ademas en caso falle, le dire a mamá que bloquee nuestras mentes.

De esa manera nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa, no solo sería una larga noche, también sería una en la cual me costaría dormir no solo por los recuerdos sino por la idea de que algo u alguien nos volvía a amenazar

* * *

**Tantan! bueno como les prometí aqui esta el cap, la cena entre Jacob y Nessie y algunas pistas mas sobre el castigo de Emmet, ya llega el siguiente cap... no se preocupen no es tan trájico como parece pero todo tiene su porque jojo**

**Agradesco me dejen mas review, y les guste hasta la proxima.**

**Isuldory**


	9. El castigo de Emmet y quién eres?

Como están chicas bueno ha sido un largo vacío desde que cree "Destronando a los Vulturis" entre la universidad y la falta de inspiración deje de escribir.

Sin embargo en la siguiente actualización cambiare esta nota por el capitulo 9

El castigo de Emmet y quien eres?

Bueno además del gran final de la pela, dos chicas que leyeron hace poco mi historia me terminaron de volver a motivar, por ellas continuare la historia. Asi que el siguiente capítulo que ya lo empecé a escribir estará el prox fin de semana y es por ustedes chicas.

Sin más preámbulos me despido, estén atentas

Isuldory


	10. Avace del Castigo de Emmet y quien eres?

**El castigo de Emmet y ¿quién eres?**

Amanecio en Forks para variar nublado. Genial para ciertos amigos chupasangres jeje. Hoy seria un buen día para algunos y otro no tanto para otros…. Jejee

En la cabeza de Edward el plan perfecto surgía desde el interior de sus pensamientos Emmet pensaría dos veces antes de aturdirlo con sus pervertidos recuerdos sin su consentimiento.

Por otro lado Renseesme seguía plasmda en sus dulces sueños con la esperanza de que se repitiera aquella noche tan especial para jake y ella.

**POV Edward**

Hoy será en dia inolvidable jaja….

Edward que no se te pase la mano, porfavor de todos modos sabes como es Emmet, que tanto están tramando con Rosalie.

Descuida todo esta fríamente calculado, mi Bella.

Te amo, pero (le da un beso) no te excedas, ire a ver a nuestra hija.

Yo tambien te amo (otro besito). Ire a concretar los últimos detalles del plan maestro.

**POV NESSIE**

No me quiero levantar estoy soñando bonito…. Ya quiero que nos volvamos a ver, hara que Jake termine lo que empezó, ya estoy harta que al empezar tengamos que parar de golpe, una mujer quiere lo que una mujer desea tener. La próxima ves será la definitiva!. …. Que horror parezco una aguantada…. Horror. Pero es que es Jake, lo amo, y es feo cuando estas a punto de hacer el amor con tu novio, y tengas que frenarte por causas insólitas…. Mmmnfmm ya será hasta otra oportunidad…. Después de todo el tiempo es lo que mas nos sobra.

Hija ya levántate se te hará tarde para visitar a tu abuelo, el hecho que ya hallas terminado el colegio y aun no te decidas a estudiar en la universidad no quita que seas perezosa y te levantes temprano.

Ya voy mami ….. buuu pero igual estaba soñando bonito ^^!

Con Jake imagino?

Sii mami tu siempre tan asertiva.

Con quien más soñarías?... Bueno hija arréglate y baja a desayunar te prepare algo rico. Por cierto tu Tía Alice regreso del desfile de la moda en Paris, asi que tienes un presente en tu walking closet… disfrutalo.

A que genial! Y me imagino que no solo es uno sino todo un closet para cada uno como siempre…. Pfff-

Si acertaste yo también tengo un closset nuevo con ropa que …hay es Alice después de todo, ya he aprendido a tolerar sus "elecciones sexys" después de todo la vida de vampiro se llevo mi torpeza así que en fin podría disfrutar un poco del glamur! Jajajajaa.

Jajajajaja quien te escuche diría que eres Alice jajajajaja si mi tia te escuchara se pondría muuuy feliz jajajaja.

JAJA si imagínate, pero bueno. Apresúrate vale.

Por otro lado en la casa principal de los CULLEN

Buenos días Jacob, como estas?

Que tal Dr. Cullen

Que te trae por aquí, sabes que Edward y nessie viven mas dentro del bosque.

Si lo se, pero deseaba hablarle de un edor que sentimos con nessie ayer en la noche y no supe diferenciar de quien era, no es de alguien conocido.

Mmmm creo que Rosalie te puede ayudar en eso.

Hola perrito un tiempo sin verte.

La bruja de hielo, un placer

Sígueme….

En el patio trasero….

….. entiendes ahora, era para que nadie sospechara nada…

Ahora entiendo, me diste un buen susto

Disculpa. Asi que más te vale solo actuar moderadamente bien,…. No creas que es todo en serio

Si, de acuerdo…..

Oie Rosalie y Emmet no crees que ya se dio cuenta…

Nop Le dije a Jasper que se lo llevara de Caceria a Canadá y acepto, nada como unas minis vacaciones luego del ardua trabajo de la contruccion del castillo.

Llegaran en unas horas, tiempo exacto para que el plan salga a la perfección.

Edward a que hora llegaste.

No hace mucho Jacob.

Terminaste con el "postre"

Si descuida ya TODO ESTA LISTO.

….. La mañana pasó tranquila, Jacob llevo a Nessie a una tarde con los quilliutes a la playa y se estaban divirtiendo.


End file.
